How It Goes
by burnthrough
Summary: "Pretty scary; standing in a hospital, holding your own child." He turns to me, a look of peace displayed on his features. I laugh and nod. "It's scary. But at the same time, it's something you'll never want to forget."  Eli/Clare, Oneshots
1. Raining

**How It Goes – Chapter 9 - Raining**

**(A/N: I just saw 'I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (Part 1) and decided I'd update again. Did anybody else notice I changed the order of oneshots? Hope you guys didn't think I updated 9 times today. I just reuploaded the chapters in an order I found satistfying. They didn't really go in order so I decided to fix them. This might be the last oneshot for the series, but I might end up with a few more chapters.)**

* * *

It's raining. Hard.

Eli spots her as she rushes past his car, pulling her hood on. His eyes follow her before he starts up the car, going after her.

She slows down and turns her head, raising an eyebrow at the hearse that seemed to be stalking her. Putting a hand on her hip, she banged against the window. She knew who was driving.

Eli smiled through the glass, touching his hand to the spot where Clare's fist repeatedly hit the window. Clare froze and stared at the glass. His hand was just pressed up against it, waiting. She reluctantly put up her hand and smiled, pretending that the glass wasn't there, and she was actually touching skin.

The door suddenly opens and Clare backs up, just as Eli hops out, grabbing her arm and pulling her under the roof of the local library. "Miss. Clare Edwards, walking around in the rain? You could catch a cold!" He teased, leaning against the wall. Clare rolled her eyes and shivered, staring out at the rain.

"Do you think I could- ?" She trailed off as Eli stepped closer. "Get a ride? Yeah, sure." He smiled. Looking at her, he chuckled and pointed at the jacket wrapped around her body. "Is that mine?" Clare stared at the gray fabric of the sweater and blushed. "Maybe." She spoke, wrapping her arms around herself.

"How the hell did you end up with it?" Eli didn't remember giving Clare his sweater. He would've remembered something like that; He remembered everything about Clare. "You might've left it behind in class last week… I didn't want to give it back." She looked down, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the sweater.

Eli nodded slowly, glancing once more at his jacket on his soaking-wet-yet-gorgeous female friend. "Keep it," He shrugged, causing Clare to smile. "Good; I wouldn't have given it back, anyways." Eli laughed and looked back out at the rain falling. The downpour was abating, and with a tug at Clare's hand, he dragged her towards the car.

"Get in, Edwards." He said flatly, shutting the door as he hopped in. She got in carefully, trying not to wet anything. Eli frowned and joked, "I should've made you sit in the back." Clare rolled her eyes, "Funny." He sighed and they drove off, both thinking about how much they liked the other.


	2. Crushing P1

**How It Goes – Chapter 5 – Crushing (Part 1)**

**(A/N: I hate homework. I spent the last three hours working on some stupid algebra. But now, I'm taking a break and am taking my sweet time to write yet another oneshot. This time, Adam appears. I just love him so much x3 Anybody excited for the Clare/Eli episodes? :D Just so you know, this is a two-parter ;P)**

* * *

"Eli," Adam snaps, hitting the back of my head. "Ow. What?" I growl, turning to face him. He's smirking, his arms crossed over his chest. "You like her," He states, glancing at the tiny blue-eyed brunette.

"Shut up, I do not," I grumble, shutting my locker door. "Then why are you _always _staring at her?" Adam questions, falling into step beside me. I frown. Of course he noticed it; I'm constantly eyeballing her. No hiding it. Especially from Adam. He just knows things.

"Okay," I sigh, "So I like her," Adam grins wildly and jokes, "Wait until Alli hears this!" I laugh as we pass by Clare's locker and she waves, a small smile on her face. I return the gesture and Adam nudges me, giving me a knowing look. I shrug, grinning stupidly as we walk into Math class.

"Hey, Clare!" Adam shouts as we walk out of the classroom. My eyes narrow and I turn to face him. "What the hell are you doing?" I hiss, slapping his shoulder. "Something _you _should've done!" He whispers, just as Clare walks up.

"Adam, Eli." She greets, giving us each a curt nod. I acknowledge her with a smile and she grins, pushing her bag farther up her shoulder. "So, what's up?" She asks, turning to Adam. My smile fades and I look down at Adam who glances at me.

He gives me a reassuring smile and turns back to Clare. "How would you like to go hang out with this boy tomorrow night?" He asks, throwing an arm around my shoulders. Clare raises an eyebrow and peers over at me. I smile weakly.

She giggles and nods her head, "Sure," Eli remains silent while on the inside, Elijah is freaking out. Holy crap, I think to myself. I've got a date with her tomorrow.. Adam smiles and says, "Great! Now, how about we all hang out at The Dot?" He gently pushes Clare towards me and I hesitantly reach down and hold her hand.

She stares up at me, startled. I consider letting go of her hand, but stop when I notice a red tint coloring her cheeks. She quickly looks down as her face becomes fully red, and I smirk, looking at Adam in thanks. He nods and grabs my arm, pulling me toward the front doors, Clare being dragged along. She laughs as Adam shoves the door open and runs out, his arms spread.

He turns and mouths, "_Make your move_," I freeze and I can feel Clare's eyes watching me carefully. I smirk and seize her by the waist, throwing her over my shoulder. She shrieks and I laugh, holding onto her legs.

"You'll be fine, Ginger," I tease, making my way over to Adam. Clare's fists hit my back repeatedly and after her tenth attempt to make me let go, I hear a soft, "Hmph!" escape her lips. I chuckle and set her down on her feet.

She mumbles a quiet, "Thank you," and takes off, running toward Morty.


	3. Crushing P2

**How It Goes – Chapter 6 – Crushing (Part 2)**

**(A/N: Woke up at six a.m. Got ready for school. Wrote the first part of this on the bus in my special Degrassi notebook. Somewhat enjoyed school. Got on the bus. Ran home. Did my homework. Wrote this. Your welcome ;D Oh, and so apparently, Aislinn's a redhead.. But for this story let's just say she's a brunette :P)**

* * *

I catch up quickly with Clare and we get in the car, waiting impatiently for Adam. It's silent for a minute when a voice says, "Well are you gonna start the engine or what?" Clare jumps slightly and we both turn around, startled.

Adam sits tiredly on the carpet, his legs spread out in front of him. "Dude," I laugh. He shrugs and lies down, exhausted. Clare relaxes but jumps up once more as Morty starts to blast my usual loud, angry music.

I feel a smirk coming on and chuckle, resting my right hand on her knee. She scoffs and slaps my hand. I fake being hurt and she giggles quietly. In the back, I hear faint snores. Clare peers over her shoulder and turns back to me, "He fell asleep."

I roll my eyes as we enter the parking lot. Typical Adam. Cutting the engine, I look at Clare, a smirk playing on my lips again. "Let's ditch him," I say. Clare gives Adam another look before shrugging. She throws open the door and jumps out, shutting it behind her. I take the keys out of the ignition and slowly turn towards Adam's sleeping body. "Thanks, buddy," I smile.

* * *

Clare and I spend the next day alone, sitting on the beach. She stares at the waves and smiles. Her eyes lock with mine for a minute and I smirk at her, causing her to look back at the waves. Suddenly she jumps up, grabbing my hand.

"Let's walk!" She suggests, already starting to walk away. I raise an eyebrow and follow her, my sneakers stepping deeper and deeper into the sand. I sigh and continue to follow Clare, who's currently staring down at her tiny blue flats-clad feet.

"So," She looks up at me, a small smile on her pale, nude lips. "Tell me about yourself, Elijah." I scoff and stare up at the sky. "Well, for one, my name is _Eli_. And two, what do you want to know about me?"

Clare shrugs. "Anything," She speaks. I nod and joke, "I hate brunette girls. Especially the blue-eyed ones," Clare gasps and smacks my shoulder, frowning.

"Ow. What has this shoulder ever done to you?" I pout, rubbing it. She smiles sheepishly and says, "Anything about yourself that isn't offensive?" I fake a thoughtful look and tell her, "I love ponies,"

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, annoyed. "Screw you," I hear her mutter. I mockingly gasp and pull her closer towards me. "Oh, no, you didn't!" She laughs, pushing me away from her.

"I'm serious though, Eli. I wanna know _something _about you!" She says, determined. I raise an eyebrow. Nobody, except for Adam, but he doesn't count, has ever been interested in me before. It feels nice to have someone ask me about myself. I stare at her, giving her a genuine smile.

"You're serious?" She nods and I think of something nobody would know about me. I chuckle and say, "When I was little, I used to look for a girl who I could be Prince Charming for," Clare breaks out into little giggle fits and I smile again, watching the way she throws her head back, a smile stretched out across her face.

"That's adorable," She stuffs her hands into her pockets and I turn to her. "Now tell me something about _you._" Clare shrugs and thinks to herself. A few minutes later, she says, "I've always liked you."

My eyes widen and I freeze, staring hard at her. She's avoiding my eyes, playing with the cross around her neck. I reach out and grab her by the waist, bringing her closer. She looks up at me in shock. We stare at each other for a few seconds before she leans in, her hand groping the front of my shirt.

I lean in, my lips crashing into her's. We pull away at the same time, minutes later, both panting. "Wow," Was all she had to say. "Wow," I repeat, as she let's go of my shirt.


	4. Scared

**How It Goes – Chapter 3 – Scared **

**(A/N: Remember that scene from the first promo? Where we hear Eli say, "Maybe you're scared," and Clare fiercely replies by saying, "Of what?" Yup, that was my inspiration. And if you're wondering what was going on, they were not going to you know what. They were about have their first kiss XD) **

* * *

Clare pushes me away, ducking her head down. I stare at her, shocked. She's breathing heavily and her head is hanging right above her thighs. "Is everything okay?" I question, leaning back to give her some room.

"I'm fine," She pants, standing up so suddenly that she accidently knocks over the stack of books next to us. I raise an eyebrow at the mess and look up at her. "You're lying," I frown. Clare never lies to me.

"I'm fine!" She repeats, bending down and gathering the books together. "The evidence spoke for itself," I tell her, taking the books and placing it on the coffee table. She winces at the soft thud it makes and I take note of this.

"Maybe.. Maybe you're scared," I consider her parents' divorce, the incident with KC, and her sister's rape. She doesn't really have the best view on love, I think to myself. Clare whips around, her eyes narrowed. "Scared of what?" She snaps.

I stare at her. Is it something else? "Clare, if this is about KC, I'll have you know that I never intend on hurting you," I whisper. She shakes her head, and I spot the tear falling down her cheek. I step closer and this time, she allows me too. I wrap my arms securely around her and sigh.

"If I unintentionally hurt you, I give you full permission to use it against me." Clare laughs weakly and hits my shoulder. Usually, I'd grab her wrist and taunt her, but considering she's in such an emotional mood, I let it slide.

I sit her back down on the couch and look around the room. I should probably let her calm down. I turn back to her a few minutes afterward and practically jump out of my skin. She's standing right in front of me, her eyes free of tears, and her lips pulled into a smirk. "Well, would you look at that. I just scared Eli Goldsworthy," She giggles.

"You're feeling better," I say, ignoring her remark. She smiles and looks down shyly at her shoes. "You saying you would never hurt me kind of helped," She admits, a red tint starting to develop on her pale cheeks.

I can feel the left side of my lips threatening to pull up into a half-smile. I let them do so and take Clare's hand in mine, our fingers intertwining. "Well, I'm glad I could be of help," I say soothingly.

She grins and leans in, her free hand placed firmly on my chest. I raise a brow as her fingers seize the collar of my shirt, pulling me right into her. She attacks my face, and I can't help but be turned on.

Slowly, Clare pulls away and giggles, her gorgeous eyes twinkling. She bites her lip and as she turns away, I notice the wide smile she's sporting.


	5. Studying

**How It Goes - Chapter 1 – Studying **

**(A/N: Yay, first Degrassi story! :3 I'm Kristen, for those of you who don't know, and I am a huge fan of Celi/Eclare (whatever you want to call Eli/Clare) So I decided to start my own story for them. It's just a series of oneshots, but still. Oh, and just to make it clear, when they sit down, Eli has his back leaning against the table with Clare in his lap. Review, please!)**

* * *

I step out of his hearse, exhausted. My arm aches slightly because of the large amount of textbooks I'm currently holding. Eli steps out and rushes to my side, grabbing 3 of the 6 enormous books. He sets them down on the picnic table in front of us and sighs.

"You," He faces me, a light smile on his lips, "study way too hard." I giggle and drop the rest of the books with the others. "Excuse me for focusing on my education," I say, rolling my eyes.

Eli laughs and walks back toward the car, grabbing our bags and shutting both of the unclosed doors. I smile at him as he hands me my bulging backpack. "Well, you can call me for a study date anytime," He says, smoothly.

Another giggle escapes my lips as he takes my hand in his and leads me towards the picnic table. Eli drops his backpack next to the textbooks and reaches over, grabbing my bag while ignoring my protests.

He turns back to me and smirks, grabbing my free hand with his own. I let out a low moan, knowing we weren't going to get any studying done. He chuckles and sits down at the table, pulling me into his lap. I blush furiously as he runs a cool hand through my choppy hair.

Not being able to help myself, I reach up, my finger tracing circles on his warm cheek. I bite my lip nervously as he pulls me closer to his body. "Clare," He breathes, putting both of his hands on my back. "Hmm?" I manage to say, fingering the peculiar necklace around his neck.

"I like you. A lot." He speaks, dead serious. I look up at him and smile, my cheeks reddening once more. "I like you too, Eli. A lot more than I should." I admit. He grins sheepishly and looks down at my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I could get used to this," I smile. He laughs and looks me straight in the eye. "I have a question," He states.

"Ask away," I reply, leaning into him. "Since we both like each other.. Is it okay for me to kiss you? Or am I going to end up driving a very angry girl home all while having a bright red mark on my cheek?" He questions.

He and I both laugh, our faces slowly inching forward. Then, our lips collide. I can feel his lopsided smile on my lips and when I finally pull away, there it is, his adorable goofy grin right in front of me.

"You're a hell of a kisser," He whispers in my ear as I get out of his lap. "You too," I mumble, reaching for my math textbook.


	6. Starlit Nights

**How It Goes – Chapter 2 – Starlit Nights**

**(A/N: Waking up early on a Saturday just to give you an update. Yup, I'm awesome. Haha. No, actually, I'm really not. Major cheesy-ness in this oneshot XD I feel like I'm making Eli so out of character)**

* * *

"I feel like such a sap," Eli groans as he lays down on the cool grass, his eyes looking up at the stars. I laugh and reach over, grasping his hand. He smiles at me before sighing and closing his eyes.

"If you fall asleep on me, I'm taking Morty for a joy ride." I joke as his eyes snap open. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" He shrieks, releasing my hand in the process. I giggle and he snatches the car keys from the spot on the grass where they lay.

"Wow. You really love your hearse," I say, flatly. "That hearse is my everything," He speaks, stuffing the keys into his pocket. "Then what am I?" I question, raising my eyebrows. Eli stops and peers down at me.

"You're the body that's in the hearse," He says slowly. I glance at him, eyebrows rising higher. "So, you're gonna kill me?" I laugh. He frowns and gently places my head in his lap. "I'm gonna kidnap you and you'll be my slave," He chuckles, stroking my hair.

"Seriously?" I let out a giggle and he leans down, bringing his face closer to mine. "Well, I bet you'd look really cute in a uniform," He smirks. I fake a gasp and playfully shove Eli away. "I'm not gonna be your play toy,"

"I'll be yours," Eli smiles. "Hmm.. That's a nice mental image," I grin as he lies back down. I lift my head onto his chest and he immediately places his hand on my stomach. We stay that way for a few minutes, just laying underneath the sky, cozy in each other's arm.

"You know," Eli speaks suddenly, "I've never really done anything like this with my ex-girlfriends." I sigh softly and put my ear against his chest. I can hear his heartbeat. "I've never done this, either." I say.

"Clare." His voice is unsteady as he speaks my name. "Yeah?" I reply. "I must've done something right to deserve you in my life," He whispers. Pause. "Yup, I'm officially a sap,"

I smile and flip my body over, stomach on the ground, Eli's hand on my back, my chin balancing on his arm. To be honest, I really didn't know that to say after that. I consider repeating his words, but go against it and quote, "_I never knew that it would be so grand, l__isten to the comets soar while you are holding my hand." _

Eli raised and eyebrow. "That's nice," He cocks his head to the side. "What is that?"

"Some song I heard," I shrug. He chuckles and gets up slowly. "We should probably go," He whispers. I nod and take his hand. He pulls me up and wraps an arm around my waist as we walk toward the parking lot.

When we pull into my driveway and I'm just about to leave, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back in. "Clare?"

"Yes?" I reply, turning toward him. "I love you."


	7. Meet The Parents

**How It Goes – Chapter 4 – Meet The Parents**

**(A/N: I couldn't help myself ;D But I must say, this chapter isn't my best work..)**

* * *

"I think you should meet my parents," Clare says seriously.

I drop my bag in shock and it hits my foot like a brick. "Crap," I shout, jumping back. Ouch. I bend down and rub my foot, just as Clare kneels next to me. "You alright?" She asks, grabbing my backpack.

I nod and stand up straight. Clare hands my backpack back to me. "So.. Are you okay with that?" She questions, glancing curiously at me. "Okay with what?" I ask, nonchalantly.

"You know what I'm talking about," Clare scoffs. I laugh and shrug it off. "I'll have to meet them sooner or later," I sigh. Clare nods and stares down at her feet as we walk, side by side, into the cafeteria.

"I have to warn you though, my mom can be a little… Judge mental." Clare says, picking her words carefully. I frown. "She's gonna hate me, isn't she?" A sad sigh escapes her mouth and I peer down at her, worried.

"I know you don't really make a big deal out of first impressions, but promise me you'll make an effort?" She asks, reflecting my worried expression. I nod and grasp her hand, "Of course I will. I'm not losing you," I smile. She beams at me and readjusts the straps of her green and black bag.

"So, when do I meet them?" I ask, twisting a lock of Clare's hair around my finger. She bit her lip and ducked her head down. "Tomorrow night."

* * *

I park my car down the street, hoping that the Edwards' family wouldn't notice it. Stepping out of my car and onto the pavement, I take my first glance at Clare's house. It kind of reminded me of an apartment home.

But still, it's a lot bigger than mine. I let out a deep breath, fix my jacket, smooth out my shirt. I even try to fix my hair in a more appropriate way, though it just falls back into place. Giving up, I knock on the front door.

I can hear footsteps coming from the inside of the house, and suddenly Clare appears, dressed in a knee-length ruffled orchid dress. Her eyes widen as she sees me and, with a quick glance over her shoulder, she grabs my hand and pulls me into the house.

"Eli?" She asks, shocked. I laugh and nod, knowing that I probably look different than I usually do. "You look amazing," She smiles, "Not as amazing as you _usually _look, but hey, not that bad."

I grin and look down at my body. From what I can see, I look pretty decent. Clare giggles and grabs my hand, leading me down a long hallway and into a room which I assume is the bathroom. "Look at you," Clare says flirtatiously, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I stare at my reflection. "I look.. Nothing like myself," I pout. Instead of being dressed in all black, I'm clothed in a pair of regular dark-wash jeans, a white button-up, and a bright blue hoodie. Face-wise, I look exactly the same as I did yesterday.

Clare laughs and wraps her arms around my torso, pulling me into a sideways hug. "Feel free to lose the jacket. It's a bit too bright to be an Eli Goldsworthy jacket." Shrugging, I remove the jacket and Clare snatches it, a small grin on her face. "OK, take it," I chuckle, exiting the bathroom.

She trails behind me, probably playing with the jacket. "Where's your parents?" I ask, turning to her. I freeze and stare at her. She had slipped on the jacket, and I have to say; she looks good in my clothes. Clare smirks at me and points down the hall. "Kitchen."

I nod and walk down the hallway, stopping every once in awhile to examine the pictures of Clare hanging on the walls. At one point, I see a picture of her lying in the grass, wearing the exact same dress she is now. I'm tempted to grab it, when she raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She questions. "Hey, you took my jacket. I want your picture," She shrugs and grabs the frame, opening it to retrieve the picture. I smirk down at the picture and slip it into my back pocket. "Now, let's go," Clare speaks, and we finally enter the kitchen.

"My mom would love to have a kitchen like this," I say, just as Mr. and Mrs. Edwards whirled around to face me. "Oh," Mrs. Edwards whispers, giving Clare a strange look. "So _this _is the boy you've been seeing."

I frown and look down at my shoes, just as Mr. Edwards smiles and reaches for a handshake. "Good to meet you! What was your name again? Elliot? Elijah? Elmer?" I laugh at the name Elmer and respond, "It's Elijah. Preferably Eli."

Clare grins at her Dad before walking off to speak with her Mom. "I'm John. And don't worry about Mrs. Edwards, she's like that every time one of our daughters brings somebody home. She'll soften up by the end of the night."

"That's a relief," I smile. "So, you really like my daughter?" John asks, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I love her," The words blurt out of my mouth. John raises an eyebrow, and nods slowly. "That's great," He speaks. "Cause by the way she talks about you, I'm certain she loves you, too."


	8. Baby Sister

**How It Goes – Chapter 7 – Baby Sister**

**(A/N: Just something I scribbled down quickly. It's not the best piece of writing, but hey, writers have all sorts of weak stories every once in awhile.)**

* * *

"Eli!" I follow Clare into the main hall and give a half-smile as she jumps into the junior's arms. "Hey, Darcy," He greets, gently setting Clare onto the ground.

I nod at him, "Goldsworthy," Clare and Eli both raise an eyebrow. "Eli," I correct myself. He smiles slowly, walking into the living room. "Darcy! Don't ruin this for me!" Clare hisses in my ear as she rushes up the stairs to take a quick shower.

I smile as I hear the bathroom door close. It's nice to see Clare happy. Happier than usual. "So, Eli," I walk into the living room, a large smile on my face.

"So, Darcy," He mocks, smirking. I roll my eyes and groan. "How're _you _the one that's been making Clare extra peppy lately?" I scoff, throwing my hands up.

Eli's smirk disappears and he returns it with a light smile. "I make Clare peppy?" I notice a slight sparkle in his eyes and raise an eyebrow. "Yes… You like her a lot, right?" I ask, examining him.

He has a rosy cheeks and is staring down at his hands. I gasp. "You _love _her?" I squeal, jumping up. His head snaps up and he quickly replies, "Shhh! OK, I love her. I just.. don't wanna, you know, freak her out. It's only been a few months."

I nod, understanding, just as Clare walks in. "Hey," She smiles. "Hello!" I giggle, pushing Eli out of his seat. Clare raises an eyebrow as Eli and I share secretive winks. He grabs her hand and kisses her cheek, pulling her towards the front door.

"Bye, Darce!" Clare calls over her shoulder. I wave and smile. Eli Goldsworthy, the brooding high school junior, was in love with my baby sister. And she sure as hell loved him back.


	9. Parenthood

**How It Goes – Chapter 8 – Parenthood**

**(A/N: Ready for a future one? After all the Celi/Eclare scenes I decided to make this a very interesting oneshot :) Well, not really interesting, but… Eh. Eli's face while Clare was screaming :3 Pure Gold… Goldsworthy. And the ring on her finger! Eli's skull ring, ahh!) **

* * *

_18 Years Old_

I twist the abstinence ring around and sigh, leaning back against Eli's chest. He smirks and plucks the ring from my finger. "_Pure Hearts Wait_," He recites, raising an eyebrow, even though he's seen the ring everyday for 3 years. I roll my eyes, this is a usual occurrence when you're dating somebody who's a pro at pissing people off, and take his ring, the one with the silver skull.

He frowns and narrows his eyes at me. I jokingly toss it onto his lap and he scoffs, placing my abstinence ring on the coffee table. I reach for it but he stops me, grabbing my hand and stroking it.

I melt a bit, staring straight into his eyes. We have a brief staring contest, and soon enough he blinks, pulling me into his lap. I'm usually content being in this position, but this time it's different. I shift around, uncomfortable, and peer over at him. He's not watching me. Instead, he's eyeing the ring on the table, almost glaring at it. I giggle slightly at the sight, but it vanishes quickly when his eyes return to me, a desperate look in his eyes.

He's pulling me closer and closer, and in the next few minutes, we're wrapped up in something we shouldn't be doing.

Goodbye purity.

* * *

_Nine Months._

Eli had taken a few minutes to himself outside. I couldn't blame him. If I could, I would leave the room too. But instead I'm sitting up, my newborn son, Elliot, in my arms, while the old nerd herd gathers around the bed.

I smile down at Elliot, who's currently sleeping, and gently touch his cheek. It's smooth and warm. Just like his father's. I hear the door creak open, and Alli and Adam move to reveal Eli, shaking, in the doorway.

"Hey," I whisper softly, smiling. It relaxes him and he walks up, staring at the infant covered in a blue blanket. A smile slowly creeps onto his face as he wraps an arm around me. I lean into him, just like I did that one night, nine months ago and he reaches out, pointing at the blanket. I nod and he carefully takes Elliot into his arms.

"Wow," I can hear him whisper as Alli, Darcy, Jenna, Rebecca, and my mother stand next to me. Rebecca rests a hand on her son's shoulder and grins. "You'll be an excellent father, Elijah," She whispers excitedly.

He beams and the nurse slowly walks up, taking Elliot away. "We have to bring him to the nursery. It would also be best if Miss. Edwards gets some sleep." She smiles, rocking Elliot. The others nod and slowly bid their goodbyes, congratulating Eli and me.

Soon, we're the only ones in the room. "Pretty scary; standing in a hospital, holding your own child." He turns to me, a look of peace displayed on his features. I laugh and nod. "It's scary. But at the same time, it's something you'll never want to forget."


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Please ignore the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters. I changed the chapters and all that so they were in order, then I forgot to change the Chapter headings. So… Sorry x) And now, this marks the end of How It Goes. New story coming up soon! :)


End file.
